¿Quién quiere a Yan Dooku?
by Nyaar
Summary: Dooku no es un Caballero corriente, y el Consejo le ha pedido tomar Padawan pero ninguno le satisface. Tendrá una nueva discusión con los Consejeros o algún Iniciado tendrá el valor de aceptarle como Maestro?


- ¡Dooku! - Resonó por uno de los largos y pulimentados pasillos del templo, pero el Maestro no aflojó sus largas zancadas.

- Caballero Dooku, por favor. Son niños... - Volvió a intentar la mujer, que casi corría tras él para intentar atraparle. Lamentablemente, con sus cortas piernecillas no llegaba ni a rozar el extremo de su larga capa marrón, que ondeaba tormentosa tras él a pesar de tenerla sujeta con los brazos cruzados.

- Sí, son niños. Ese es el problema - Respondió por fin deteniéndose de golpe. El Maestro Dooku era muy alto en comparación a la Maestra, que apenas le llegaba al pecho, y llevaba el brillante pelo negro en una pequeña coleta a la nuca y bigote y perilla sin unir perfectamente recortados.

La Maestra Indra Counmme se paró a su lado y le miró con simpatía en sus grandes ojos ámbar.

- Tu esgrima y tus misiones son legendarias, cualquiera de mis iniciados querría tenerte por Maestro...

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de haber visto sus caras? Les doy tanto miedo que ninguno es capaz de trabajar como es debido mientras los miro - Frunció el ceño, y su gesto de águila se volvió feroz.

Dooku era un hombre cercano a los cuarenta de facciones duras, bien plantado, elegante y de andares felinos que imponía respeto allí donde iba. Los compañeros que le conocían desde hacia tiempo sabían que era bastante amigable a pesar de sus arranques irónicos y la tendencia de sus cejas a fruncirse a la más mínima oportunidad. Estaban acostumbrados a sus remarques y su parquedad de palabras y emociones, pero los niños... Los niños no soportaban la expresión marcada y seria en su rostro, y menos su voz profunda, cuando el ceño se arrugaba sobre su nariz aguileña.

Rara vez había calidez en su voz, sólo una fría seriedad que a menudo no reflejaban sus ojos oscuros.

Indra suspiró suavemente, su gesto vagamente fruncido por la frustración y desánimo que emanaba del otro Jedi.

- Pero Dooku, no puedes evitar ser así... el niño que elijas como padawan se dará cuenta de que no tiene por qué temerte. Además, no todos tenemos el encanto de la Maestra Hennda, o la paciencia del Maestro Yoda.

El Jedi miró al techo y se mordió la lengua para no comentar nada sobre la supuesta paciencia del Maestro verde.

- Bah... - sopló agitando la cabeza - No es un reproche para ti, pero de todos modos no tengo nada que enseñarle a un niño que aún no ha aprendido a confiar en la Fuerza en vez de en sus ojos. Además, desde el principio me negué elegir padawan, no sé ni por qué he venido…

- ¿Vas a oponerte al Consejo, entonces?

- No quiero a ninguno de esos niños. Tendrán que entenderlo o... - Dooku no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que podía sonar como una amenaza.

- Aguarda, Maestro Dooku. No todos los padawan estaban ahora aprendiendo técnicas de sable con el Instructor. Algunos de ellos que asisten a las clases de los padawan mayores. Creo que uno de ellos te gustaría...

- Indra, los he visto a todos muchas veces ya, incluido a esos. No quiero perder más el tiempo hoy - Casi gruñó dándole la espalda y echando a andar lejos de las salas de entrenamiento.

No estaba enfadado. Lo que sentía era más... impotencia, quizás, y algo de tristeza. No era chiquillero en absoluto pero el que los críos le rechazaran abiertamente obviamente le dolía.

Otros Maestros pasaban tiempo junto a los iniciados, guiándoles y enseñándoles, pero a Dooku no le gustaba el alboroto ni sentía una especial afinidad por los pequeños, así que no solía verlos a menudo. Por eso, cuando llegó a la sala donde les enseñaban Shii-Cho pensó que le mirarían con curiosidad por no estar acostumbrados a verle, no que se le quedarían viendo con los ojos enormes como si pensaran que se los iba a comer.

Era verdad que su fama le predecía, pero no pensaba que realmente en el Templo creyeran todo lo que oían.

Había chismes desmedidos sobre su costumbre de madrugar que decían que no dormía en varios días de lo temprano que se levantaba, o cosas como que era un sibarita con la comida y que siempre reñía a la gente a su mesa por no saber utilizar los utensilios con corrección y estilo.

Bien, muchos de esos chimes eran versiones muy exageradas de la realidad, otros no tanto, pero eran totalmente inofensivos. Después de todo, debía ser uno de los Maestros más excéntricos de la Orden, y todo el mundo contaba ya con sus rarezas.

Lo que asustaba a los niños eran los rumores que levantaban aquellos Caballeros con los que había tenido enfrentamientos por sus diferentes formas de ver las cosas, rumores sobre su dureza y su falta de compasión, sobre hacer su voluntad a pesar de los dictámenes del Consejo, sus métodos poco ortodoxos de entrenamiento o de realizar sus misiones.

Cuando se ofrecía para combatir contra algún padawan para ayudarle a mejorar su técnica, al joven Jedi le solían temblar las rodillas en avance a lo que esperaba iba a ser una sonada paliza, pero Dooku nunca se excedía más allá de las capacidades del otro, ni les hacía daño a propósito como algunos podían decir. Cierto que su forma de entrenar no era nada suave y podía conllevar moratones, pero el propio Maestro Yoda estaba de acuerdo con que nada se consigue sin batallar ni sufrir por ello.

Y el entrenamiento de un Jedi debía prepararle para lo que iba a ser su vida lejos de las alas protectoras de su Maestro.

Dooku se fue deteniendo gradualmente hasta acabar parado en el dintel de la puerta de la Sala de las Mil Fuentes, donde descargó todo su peso.

Su estancia en el Templo de joven había sido bastante solitaria, sobre todo desde su problema con Lorian Nod, y de adulto tenía todos los vistos de seguir siéndolo.

¿Qué niño querría convivir con un ogro que le iba a golpear y a dejar sin comer ni dormir?

Y por si fuera poco, en el Consejo sabía que no le mirarían bien cuando expusiera que no quería a ninguno de los críos. No le comprenderían, como de costumbre, cuando les dijera que no sólo no tendría un padawan sino que si le imponían a un niño no iba a arrastrarle tras él en contra de su voluntad. _Eres demasiado exigente_,_ exagerado, cabezota, _le dirían, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer, y tendrían de nuevo una batalla campal.

Sopló. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener tantos problemas con todo?

Él no había pedido tener un carácter reservado propenso a la ironía y a un maniático perfeccionismo, y desde luego no había tenido que ver en que su gesto no fuera amable como el de otros Maestros. Dooku era como era, y ni su Maestro Cerulian ni Yoda habían podido cambiar aquello.

Era obvio que no podía hacer nada por arreglar la parte cierta de aquellos chismes¿pero por qué se entristecía después de tantos años...? No era remotamente la primera vez que alguien le rechazaba…

_Porque tenías esperanza en que alguien pudiera ver más allá, para variar. Porque pensabas que no siempre serías distinto al resto, que Yoda tenía razón sobre tomar un padawan... pero parece que eso es imposible. _

Agitó la cabeza suavemente y se pasó una mano por el pelo hasta sujetar la coleta en su nuca.

Necesitaba meditar y calmar su espíritu antes de hablar con el Maestro Yoda o, conociéndose, la discusión acabaría siendo demasiado acalorada… Y nunca era bueno discutir con él.

Miró dentro de la Sala y vio que no había pequeños iniciados escandalizando entre las plantas. De dentro sólo llegaba paz, tranquilidad y el suave murmullo del agua.

Anduvo entre las grandes fuentes notando en la Fuerza que la Sala estaba casi completamente vacía y, al acercarse a un tupido bosquecillo de plantas y árboles se paró en seco para esquivar una piedra que salía disparada con fuerza de entre el follaje seguida de una maldición.

Al punto frunció el ceño y, con los brazos cruzados, dijo en voz alta:

- Espero que eso no fuera un atentado deliberado contra mi persona.

Escuchó entonces un murmullo al otro lado del la pequeña selva, y pronto unas manos apartaron ramas y hojas. No era más que un muchacho con la ropa clara sucia de tierra y sabia y el pelo castaño revuelto.

- Lo siento, Maestro - dijo casi en un murmullo sin mirarle - No sabía que estabas ahí...

Yan sopló al sentir su disgusto e incomodidad, puesto que pensó al momento que se debía a él, y puso su mejor gesto serio. Al menos, si querían tenerle miedo que fuera por algo real.

- Podía haber sido cualquier otro. Un crío. Él no lo hubiera esquivado.

El chico tragó saliva para intentar que su voz sonara normal, puesto que su rabia y frustración amenazaban con quebrarla; con casi trece años debía saber controlar sus emociones, y más frente a un Maestro.

- Tienes razón, Maestro, soy un inconsciente, me dejé llevar por la frustración. Meditaré sobre ello – Iba a desaparecer de nuevo entre las plantas con la esperanza de que le dejara en paz cuando Dooku le llamó.

- Sal de ahí y cuéntame por qué no estás en clase con el resto.

El iniciado, que aparentaba unos quince años por su tamaño pero que obviamente no los tenía puesto que no era padawan, se giró compungido porque no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecerle tal y como decía el Código. Quería estar solo, pero parecía que no iba a tener más remedio que volver a sus clases.

Estando casi fuera uno de sus pies se enredó con una raíz que estaba algo levantada, y cayó al suelo de bruces todo lo largo que era. Murmurando algo se puso de manos y le dio la espalda bruscamente para enterrar de nuevo la raíz, puesto que la había arrancado sin querer.

- Perdóname plantita... - Le oyó Dooku murmurar poco antes de que se frotara los ojos con una de las mangas sucias.

- ¿Iniciado?

- Perdón por mi torpeza Maestro... Lo haré mejor la próxima vez...- Le dijo mortificado mientras apretaba la tierra removida y se aseguraba que el resto estaba en buen estado, mayormente para retrasar el tener que enfrentarse a una nueva reprimenda de un Maestro.

Había tenido bastantes en los últimos meses de su vida, y por todas las causas y colores.

- ¿En qué clase estabas? – Le preguntó paciente Dooku alzando las cejas cuando el muchacho se hubo incorporado.

- En sable Ataru, Maestro – El iniciado se sacudió un poco el polvo, pero no había caso. Estaba sucio de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué te fuiste?

- … Lo sabrás en cuanto me lleves a clase – Torció el gesto, resignándose a su suerte.

- Cuando hago preguntas espero respuestas, iniciado…

- Qui-Gon Jinn, Maestro – suspiró, la cabeza gacha – Me fui porque estoy harto de que el Maestro Cindar me riña por torpe y para que los padawan dejaran de reírse de mí.

- Si fueras torpe no darías clase con los padawan, sino con los iniciados de tu edad - Dijo el Maestro Dooku con su habitual seriedad, aún cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Pero es que siempre ando tropezándome con todo! Incluso cuando hago mis katas... Estoy más tiempo levantándome del suelo que andando... – Qui-Gon alzó entonces la cabeza y le miró con los ojos claros llenos de lágrimas de frustración. Puede que fuera grande para su edad, pero la cara tan sucia de polvo y tierra y el par de churretes que le recorrían las mejillas le hacían verse tan joven como realmente era.

- Concéntrate en la Fuerza en vez de en tus movimientos cuando entrenes, y ten paciencia y acepta las críticas de tus mayores. Lo que te ocurre es que estás creciendo muy deprisa. Vas a ser tan alto como yo, y eso no está nada mal.

- No, Maestro Dooku... quiero decir, sí... - Se sorbió tristemente la nariz y se frotó los ojos de nuevo.

Yan se sorprendió, porque había pensado que el chico no sabía quién era él. Le observó detenidamente y usó la Fuerza. Se sentía triste y desgraciado, pero no había ningún miedo en él y tenía los ojos azules más francos que había conocido nunca.

- No deberías haberte ido de clase. No es propio de un Jedi abandonar al encontrar dificultades - Le reprendió como era su deber, sin un atisbo de simpatía en su voz grave ni compasión en su mirar. El carácter de Dooku no era de ofrecer consuelos dulces ni perdones inmerecidos. Si había que hacer las cosas, había que hacerlas, y no tenía sentido demorarlas ni vestirlas de colores bonitos para que parecieran otras cosas.

Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, había aprendido del Maestro Yoda en sus infinitas charlas.

- Pero tampoco es propio de un Jedi reírse de las miserias de los demás, Maestro... - Le dijo el muchacho frunciendo el ceño, remiso a aceptar la totalidad de la culpa.

Dooku estuvo a punto de sonreírse al sentirle tan serio y estar su rostro, sin embargo, tan poco predispuesto a mostrarlo. Jamás podría intimidar a nadie al fruncir el ceño con aquél rostro dulce.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo el Jedi ladeando la cabeza y mesándose suavemente la perilla - pero que ellos hagan las cosas mal no te exime a ti de hacerlas bien. Como Jedi es tu deber servir a la Fuerza siguiendo el Código, sea o no de tu agrado.

- ¡Pero eso no es justo, Maestro! - Exclamó el crío haciendo puños de sus manos.

- "Justa la vida de un Jedi no debe ser para que impartir justicia pueda" - citó Yan a Yoda - Además... Cuidado. Tu ira y el sentimiento de injusticia pueden trocar fácilmente en venganza.

Ahí estaba Yan Dooku, uno de los Caballeros más problemáticos del Templo, dando unas lecciones de sabiduría magistral que para él mismo eran difíciles de asumir en algunas ocasiones. Pero, a parte del siempre presente Maestro Yoda¿quien creía a pies juntillas todas las lecciones del Templo?

- La venganza es el Lado Oscuro... - el iniciado bajó la cabeza, derrotado - Es cierto, Maestro. Meditaré sobre ello y mejoraré - Suspiró.

- Sé que lo harás - asintió Dooku sin modificar un ápice su gesto austero – Bien. Vamos a practicar lo que deberías estar haciendo en clase - El Caballero estaba sorprendido consigo mismo. Luchar en duelo contra un padawan no tenía nada que ver con ayudar a un iniciado con su aprendizaje. Nunca lo había hecho porque siempre los había considerado demasiado pequeños, molestos y ruidosos... pero aquél muchacho tenía algo especial, aunque no podía apuntar lo que era.

Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron de par en par. ¿Yan Dooku iba a practicar con él? Durante unos momentos se sintió profundamente halagado y agradecido, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer el ridículo. El Maestro Dooku era uno de los mejores esgrimistas de la Orden, y él se tropezaba con sus propias piernas al hacer sus movimientos.

Tragó saliva, su mente buscando a toda velocidad una excusa para no quedar espantosamente mal ante uno de los Maestros con más renombre de la Orden.

Dooku se había apartado de él unos pasos para dejarle espacio de maniobra, y al volverse le vio cabizbajo con una expresión mezcla entre terror y aprehensión.

El Maestro arqueó una ceja para después dejar su ceño fruncido en una marcada línea en su frente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No... No tengo mi sable - Le dijo golpeándose internamente por no controlar sus emociones. No le quedaba ya nada para que se llevara de él la impresión de ser un bebé; torpe y llorón.

- No hay problema. Puedes utilizar el mío - Con un suave movimiento, Yan soltó su sable de su cinturón y se lo lanzó a Qui-Gon, quien lo tomó al vuelo. Era hermoso; plateado y curvo con incrustaciones negras y con una pequeña llave que escondía la lente.

Jinn notó entonces que Dooku le miraba fijamente, casi traspasándole con la mirada, y Qui-Gon arqueó levemente las cejas mientras intentaba calmar el torbellino que se había formado en su estómago, mitad de los nervios, mitad de la emoción de sostener el legendario sable curvo de Dooku.

- Es… Es fantástico. Ojala pueda tener uno parecido cuando sea padawan...

- Úsalo sin miedo - los ojos oscuros de Yan brillaron unos momentos - No pienses en tus movimientos, sólo fluye en la Fuerza. Adelante, sé que lo harás bien.

El chico sonrió con todas sus ganas y asintió. Hacía días que ni él mismo creía en sus habilidades, pero el Maestro incluso le había dejado su sable¡su sable! que no tenía ni remoto parecido con uno de prácticas. Confiaba en él, y eso valía más que cualquier palabra amable.

Respiró profundamente y se puso en posición, concentrándose en la Fuerza tal y como le había sugerido sin notar la ansiedad que reflejaban los ojos del Caballero.

Dooku se mesó la perilla y se detuvo antes de llevar la mano a su coleta negra. ¡Estaba nervioso!

_No te hagas ilusiones, Dooku. Este niño tan dulce no podrá aguantarte cuando te conozca más a fondo. Le destrozarás cuando se de cuenta de que no eres como el resto de los Maestros..._ pensó amargamente mientras miraba al chico calentar antes de comenzar los ejercicios. Pero aquella sonrisa cálida y agradecida había fundido algo dentro de él, y ese algo se negaba a darse por vencido tan pronto. _Pero he conseguido hacerle feliz donde otros Maestros han fallado... Veremos..._

Qui-Gon comenzó a moverse ágilmente con el sable como si fuera una prolongación de su propio brazo, sin dejar de sonreír feliz. Era estupendo en su mano, ligero, y brillaba con un precioso verde amarillento. La Fuerza a su alrededor era fuerte y clara en su camino, guiándole sin que tuviera que pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquellos primeros ejercicios eran algo que había practicado muchas veces incluso en solitario para intentar mejorar su equilibrio y concentración, y los realizaba casi a diario en sus clases de esgrima. Realmente no había razón por la que pudieran salirle mal... exceptuando que su mente divagara por otros lares ajenos a la Fuerza y sus piernas tropezaran.

Estaba en mitad de la ejecución cuando de pronto escuchó un "No" muy profundo y autoritario.

Qui-Gon se detuvo de golpe, perdió el equilibrio tan necesario en la Forma IV y cayó de costado al suelo.

- ¿Maestro? - Llamó sin entender poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- Repite el último - Dooku estaba cruzado de brazos, y le miraba bien plantado en el suelo con el mentón alto, evaluándole. Si ya estaba aprendiendo con los padawan movimientos de la Forma Ataru, desde luego debía ser bueno.

_Cuando crezca supongo que dejará el Ataru... No me imagino a alguien de mi tamaño saltando como Yoda... _

Qui-Gon asintió y volvió a realizar el ejercicio hasta que el Maestro le volvió a detener.

- Repítelo otra vez.

El iniciado volvió a empezar, y otra vez, y otra, y otra…

- ¿Dónde están el estilo, la elegancia? - le dijo por fin el Maestro la sexta vez que le hacía volver sobre lo mismo mientras el chico se frotaba un hombro, dolorido de tanto aterrizaje - La esgrima no es sólo aprender movimientos, hay que ejecutarlos correctamente, con soltura y suavidad - Le tomó el sable de entre las manos y realizó un kata de su querida forma Makashi frente a él, suave y fluido como si fuera parte del aire.

- Pero Maestro... - El chico, que se había quedado impresionado con sus movimientos, se veía incapaz de ser ni un tercio de suave.

- Es todo cuestión de ritmo y concentración. Consíguelos y serás imbatible. Hazlo otra vez.

Varias horas duró aquella práctica, hasta que el muchacho quedó sentado en el suelo y no se movió más.

- Levanta, iniciado. Aún no hemos terminado con la clase - Dooku le tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y le puso de pie con un fuerte tirón. Qui-Gon sentía las rodillas como si fueran de gelatina, pero no quiso quejarse.

Había escuchado a algunos padawan hablar de combates sostenidos contra él, y todos coincidían en lo duro que había sido en sus críticas y en sus ayudas para mejorar. Y todos, absolutamente, estaban de acuerdo en que habían aprendido valiosas lecciones de él.

Qui-Gon Jinn no tenía aspiraciones de ser el mejor espadachín de la Orden, pero si lo suficientemente bueno como para poder ayudar a alguien en peligro. Trabajaba duro, muy duro, para aprender a salvar vidas... y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de aprender de primera mano de uno de los mejores. Sabía que su esfuerzo, en algún momento, podía marcar la diferencia.

- ¿Cuál crees que es tu fallo, iniciado? - Le preguntó el Maestro recuperando su sable y colgándolo de su cinturón.

- Necesito más horas de práctica para ser tan bueno como tú, Maestro Dooku... - Le dijo llanamente sosteniéndose de pie apoyando las manos en sus muslos para hacer contrapeso.

- Eso es algo obvio - chasqueó la lengua - Igual que son obvios otros fallos importantes, pero me estaba refiriendo concretamente a tu asidero a Fuerza. Te dejas distraer con demasiada facilidad por lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Nunca debes distraerte de tu objetivo, o tu adversario estará en clara ventaja. Quédate ahí y empieza a recitarme el Código Jedi.

Yan se alejó de él varios metros y se quedó frente a él. Qui-Gon no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba planeando hasta que una piedra rebotó contra su frente y le lanzó al suelo.

- Levántate y concéntrate en la Fuerza - Fue lo único que dijo el Jedi, preparando más piedras que lanzarle con la Fuerza.

El muchacho se incorporó con una mano en el golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse ya que otra piedra destinada al mismo lugar le peinó con raya al agacharse en el último momento.

- Veo de sobra tus movimientos, muchacho - un proyectil le acertó de lleno en mitad del pecho y le hizo trastabillar - ¡Concentrate en la Fuerza!

La fuerza de sus palabras fue casi como una advertencia. Qui-Gon saltó hacia su derecha esquivando un par y dio una vuelta en el aire para caer al suelo y rodar lejos de las piedras.

- ¿Cual es tu tarea?

- ¿Recitar el Código? - Preguntó el chico echándose a un lado de golpe.

- Pues cumple con ella - La Fuerza vibró a su alrededor, agitando hojas y ramas, y Qui-Gon no pudo hacer mucho por esquivar lo que le venía encima.

Exhausto y apedreado, se dejó caer al suelo hasta ver sobre él los grandes focos que iluminaban la Sala.

- No has podido decirme el Código porque estabas demasiado pendiente en esquivarme, lo cual ha resultado en que no has hecho bien ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Comprendes ahora tu fallo?

- Sí... Maestro... - jadeó frotándose una mejilla - Trabajaré... en ello...

- Bien. Eso es todo, entonces. Espero que hayas aprendido algo en este tiempo.

- ¿Maestro…? Gracias por… no llevarme a clase…

Dooku arqueó una ceja y asintió, le miró por última vez y salió de la Sala de las Mil Fuentes sin echar la vista atrás.

Tenía la sensación de estar más agitado que cuando llegó, de modo que pospondría su charla con Yoda y se retiraría a sus habitaciones para no salir hasta la mañana. No quería ver a nadie, sino estar solo con sus pensamientos.

Pero uno de esos pensamientos le asaltó antes de llegar a su puerta, y torció el gesto.

- ¿Y qué si le he dejado allí? - murmuró en voz alta - Tendrá que acostumbrarse si va a ser mi padawan...

Y allí estaba la confesión, presentándose sola sin necesidad de pasar horas meditando en el suelo de su habitación.

Era bueno, y tenía potencial y ganas de aprender. Y no se había quejado en ningún momento, poniendo empeño en la tarea. Y algo muy importante que nunca admitiría a otro Jedi; no le había rehuido.

Sí, efectivamente, quería que fuera su padawan, y no aceptaría ningún otro…

La pregunta que le carcomía entonces era¿querría el niño tenerle por Maestro?

- ¿Del joven Qui-Gon Maestro quieres ser, Dooku? - Le preguntó Yoda sorprendido a la mañana siguiente mientras hablaban en los aposentos oscuros del pequeño Maestro verde.

- Sí, Maestro. ¿No te parece bien? - Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. El movimiento en las orejas de Yoda le hacía sospechar que su proposición no era bien aceptada… y tenía la impresión de saber por qué.

- Los caminos de la Fuerza curiosos son, a veces. Inesperados. ¿De ti el chico, qué dice?

- No lo sé. No se lo he preguntado todavía. Quería hablar contigo primero - _Aunque estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber venido..._

Yoda asintió, una mano en su barbilla.

- Miedo tienes de que te rechace¿uhm?

- No he dicho... - Dooku dejó la frase a medias y suspiró. No tenía sentido negar lo obvio - No soy precisamente el más ortodoxo de los Caballeros, ni el más popular entre los iniciados.

- Bueno es, él. Gran corazón tiene. Sencillo y amistoso, dispuesto a ayudar a los menos afortunados, siempre está.

- Sí. Sé que es todo lo contrario a mí - dijo Yan apartando la mirada, dolido. Odiaba que Yoda siempre le recordara todos sus defectos en comparación a las virtudes de los demás - pero creo que podría enseñarle bien. Puedo convertirle en un gran Jedi, en uno de los mejores esgrimistas de la Orden, y un gran diplomático. Tiene madera para serlo.

- Dudando de eso, Yoda no está... Viendo una relación difícil, sí.

- Por las estrellas, Maestro¡voy a cuidar de él! - El Caballero no podía estar más serio, y Yoda arrugó las orejas levemente, preocupado.

Su antiguo pupilo era un gran Jedi, pero también un solitario por naturaleza, duro como las rocas de Serenno, su planeta de origen. Yoda y su Maestro habían pasado años con él, y le habían visto incomodarse al ofrecer consuelo y afecto. Simplemente aquello no iba con él. Su carácter no podía chocar más con el del iniciado al que pretendía tomar, y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

_Nublado su futuro siento. Perseguido por el Lado Oscuro, el iniciado a menudo será... Dooku como Maestro, su primera dificultad puede ser, pero también su salvación. Quizá su dureza necesite. Y quizá Dooku de su primer padawan aprender algo pueda. Sí. Quizá un niño donde los adultos fallamos triunfar pueda..._

- Tozudo como Dooku, Qui-Gon es. Un buen equipo, podríais ser... Paciencia te aconsejo con el joven, acostumbrarse a ti fácil no es – agitó una de sus manos de tres dedos, y Yan contuvo un suspiro aunque el Maestro rió suavemente - Excelente elección has hecho, padawan.

El Caballero agachó la cabeza levemente, aliviado por haber conseguido su aprobación. Muchas veces se lo negaba a sí mismo, pero la opinión del Maestro Yoda y su reconocimiento eran invaluables para él.

- Voy a buscarle y nos presentaremos al Consejo mañana.

La Maestra Indra fue de gran ayuda para encontrar al joven iniciado en el Templo, y Dooku se dirigió a la que suponía sería su primera clase del día con intención de hablar con él antes de que entrara.

Varios iniciados estaban ya dentro, pero no había rastro del Maestro que daba clase. Fue a entrar cuando se quedó parado junto al dintel al escuchar una conversación.

- Estuve entrenando con el Maestro Dooku ayer - Le respondió Qui-Gon a una preciosa chica de su edad llamada Tahl que estaba sentada junto a él en la alfombra.

- ¿Entrenando? Parece que te ha dado una paliza...

- Más bien me apedreó - fue la contestación resignada del chico a la vez que se revolvía el pelo con cuidado de no tocar ningún moratón.- Muy suave no fue, la verdad... Me tuvo horas haciéndome repetir el mismo ejercicio sin descansar...

- Algunos padawan me han hablado de él; ya veo que es tal y como dicen - Siguió un muchacho oscuro de gesto parco que era unos años más pequeño que los otros dos.

Decepcionado, Dooku se miró las botas, sabiendo que había escuchado lo suficiente.

_Te dije que no te hicieras esperanzas... Si los Maestros apenas te aguantan¿cómo te va a querer un padawan?_

Se dio la vuelta para irse y chocó de frente con el Maestro de la clase, de modo que aún estuvo en la puerta para escuchar el resto de la conversación.

- Pues yo creo que dicen muchas tonterías sobre él. Fue amable conmigo… A su manera, claro. Y fue un honor que me quisiera enseñar algo, aunque yo sea demasiado torpe para hacerlo tan bien como él... Ojala algún día pueda entrenar combate con él.

- Pero Qui... te hará pedazos en un com-- – Comenzó a decir la chica.

- No eres torpe - Dijo de pronto Dooku entrando en la clase como una tromba. Todos los iniciados se quedaron viéndole sorprendidos, sobre todo cuando pasó su Maestro tras él encogiéndose de hombros.

Qui-Gon parpadeó un par de veces antes de saludar al Maestro, y el propio Dooku parecía extrañado por haber hecho algo tan impropio de él, así que se aclaró la garganta y se esforzó por parecer indiferente.

- Gra...Gracias Maestro Dooku. No sabíamos que estabas ahí fuera... - Dijo el chico poniéndose colorado.

- ¿Decías en serio lo de entrenar conmigo, iniciado Jinn? - Dijo perfectamente compuesto, las cejas un poco arqueadas.

- Claro...

- Serás mi padawan, entonces – Quería ser una pregunta, pero el tono fue de demanda.

La clase se quedó en silencio de golpe, pasando los ojos de uno a otro sin creer lo que oían. ¿El solitario Dooku eligiendo padawan¿Y nada menos que al torpe Qui-Gon?

Qui-Gon se quedó en silencio mirándole, las cejas arqueadas muy arriba en su frente.

- Si me aceptas – Dijo Dooku tragando saliva y con ella, el orgullo que los Jedi no podían tener. Aquellos ojos azules que le taladraban mostraban tantas cosas que no era capaz de discernir si el chico estaba asustado, indignado, confuso o simplemente sorprendido.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del iniciado, y el nuevo Maestro dejó escapar un mínimo suspiro de alivio, relajándose.

- Será un honor, Maestro.

-------------------------------------------

**NdlA:**

Por ahí he leído q Dooku cogió a Qui con 11 años… y haciendo caso a la línea temporal de Lucas, Qui y Dooku no se llevan más de 10 años… Pero es raro q un Caballero coja padawan tan joven; el caso de Obi y Anakin es muy raro. Además no es esa la idea de Dooku que tengo XD

Espero que os haya gustado de todos modos.

Por cierto, las técnicas de sable que pongo por aquí son:

Forma I: Shii-Cho – Padawan : Combate básico, sobre todo de defensa.

Forma II: Makashi – Dooku : La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo más parecida a la esgrima, suave y elegante. Es un arte muy antiguo. He oído por ahí que Dooku aprendió Makashi del holocrón Sith pero siempre ha utilizado su sable curvo –que es el que se usa con Makashi- con lo cual….

Forma III: Soresu – Obi : Si no recuerdo mal ésta es la forma de defensa por antonomasia que se aprende justo después de Shii-Cho. Qui-Gon enseñó a Obi Ataru, pero tras su muerte se dio cuenta de que fallaba mucho la defensa de esa forma y se entregó al Soresu.

Forma IV: Ataru – Qui /Yoda : Muy acrobática –sólo hay que ver a Yoda- y usada sobre todo en ataque, necesita una gran concentración en la Fuerza


End file.
